


the gang bullies Henrik into a threesome

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, God why did I write this, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Roast, Threesome - F/M/M, and if you do read this please forgive me because i know god won't, don't read this i beg of you, eiffel tower the sex move not the place, pure and utter filth, we are all god's children and he left us in a hot car with the windows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: the title is the summary ;__;
Relationships: Henrik/Lucas Koh, Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	the gang bullies Henrik into a threesome

**Author's Note:**

> yet again i am blaming the chaos squad for this. they suggest things to me, i write them sometimes, wash rinse repeat. 
> 
> shout out to the gang for validating me, bullying me, and helping me fix all the little problems this story had. without them i do not know where i would be. 
> 
> okay now excuse me while I scream because I'm still not sure I'm ready to release this into the wild ;____;
> 
> p.s. of course the shitpost threesome is a gd sagittarius

It all started with a text to the GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! Group chat. 

_ Jewel _ : So. I kind of want to have a threesome. 

_ Priya _ : OH EM GEE 

_ Lottie _ : I’d be down for that 😉

_ Chelsea _ : Me TOO! 

_ Jewel _ : No, I kind of want to...peg a dude. 

_ Hope _ : Kinky. 😜

_ Jewel _ : And maybe do the Eiffel Tower thing. 

_ Priya _ : OH! A Devil’s three way! 😈: 

_ Jewel _ : EXACTLY 

_ Jewel _ : Here’s my issue. I don’t know who to have it with. 

_ Hope _ : Lucas is single. 

_ Lottie _ : So is Henrik. 

_ Jewel _ : Why didn’t I think of them? It’s perfect.

_ Priya _ : Lucas is IN

_ Jewel _ : That was fast. 

_ Chelsea _ : I’ll text Henrik. 

_ Lottie _ : LMAO good luck 

_ Chelsea _ : Yeah he said he’s not sure babes, maybe you should call him? 

_ Lottie _ : Hang on. I’ve got this.

_ Marisol _ : Seen ✔️ 11:08 

**OPERATION DOUBLE DOWN**

_ Henrik _ : WTF

_ Lottie _ : LMAO 

_ Chelsea _ : Henrik, I tried to warn you babes 

_ Henrik _ : oh no

_ Hope _ : 👀

_ Priya _ : Come on, Henrik, you only live once 

_ Jewel _ : Seriously, you’re kind of giving me a complex here 

_ Lottie _ : Oh, hang on. 

_ Lottie _ : Okay. 

_ Elisa _ : what’s happening? 

_ Chelsea _ : OH EM GEE Elisa! How are you? 

_ Priya _ : We’re trying to get Henrik to have a threesome. 

_ Elisa _ : With who? 

_ Lottie _ : Lucas and Jewel. 

_ Elisa _ : Oh, what a hot threesome. Henrik, you have to do it. For the gram. 

_ Henrik _ : If I do this we are not documenting it!!! 

_ Elisa _ : It’s just an expression! 🤦🏾♀️

_ Lottie _ : I thought you were adventurous, Henrik. 

_ Hope _ : You should try it once. 

_ Jewel _ : It’s not like we’re going to force you to keep going if you’re uncomfortable.

_ Noah has entered the chat _

_ Noah: _ what’s going on?

_ Priya:  _ convincing Henrik to do a threesome with Lucas and Jewel 

_ Noah:  _ …

_ Noah:  _ you should do it.

_ Noah has left the chat _

_ Henrik _ : OK! Fine, I’ll do it. 

  
  


A few days later, once they’d worked the logistics of everything out, Lucas, Henrik, and Jewel all met at a hotel room. Lucas had done his homework and found a hotel with very thick, sound proofed walls. “Just in case.” The room was thick with the tenseness of their combined nerves. 

“So, do we just…” Henrik trailed off, his brow furrowed and his forehead glistening. The room was cozy, and the bed looked comfortable. Jewel set a bag on the dresser before perching on the bed. 

“Should we talk first?” Lucas asked, but he didn’t look like he wanted to talk. Jewel shook her head, taking a moment to steady herself before starting with Henrik to make Lucas jealous, and maybe to ease the Swede’s nerves a little bit. 

She pulled his shirt off over his head and he blushed as she leaned in to kiss him. Lucas took that as a cue to grab her by the waist and lay kisses down the nape of her neck while she locked lips with Henrik. 

As she unbuttoned Henrik’s shirt, Lucas worked on her clothes from a somewhat awkward angle. She broke off the kiss to let Lucas pull her dress off over her head. 

“Wow,” Henrik breathed as he came face to face with her forest green, lacy lingerie. She pushed him back on the bed, turning carefully and straddling him so that he would get a full view of her rear assets. 

She pulled Lucas to her, kissing him deeply while she rocked her hips against Henrik. The blond groaned, as Lucas reached behind Jewel to unhook her bra. She pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” She breathed into his mouth. 

“I just don’t want to give Henrik time to chicken out.” He winked, and Henrik grumbled something under his breath in Swedish. 

“I’m right here, you know.” He pouted, before laughing softly. The tension seemed to lift almost instantly. As Lucas kissed Jewel, he reached down to run his fingers through Henrik’s hair. Henrik appraised the two of them through half lidded eyes. He reached over to play with the waistband of her lingerie, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I’m not going to chicken out, I just worry about hurting either of you,” He said, and Lucas and Jewel shared a look before laughing. 

“Hurt us?” Lucas reached out and cupped Henrik’s cheek affectionately. “The only pain here will be consensual.” 

“Let down your hair, Henrik, relax.” Jewel teased him, and he frowned. 

“But my hair  _ is  _ down.” 

Jewel shimmied out of the lacy, barely there lingerie, and Henrik’s mouth fell open as he sat up, following her, hypnotized, as she crawled to the edge of the bed. As he gripped her hips, flicking his tongue out to taste her, she was working on Lucas’ pants, almost aggressively pulling the waistband down for easier access. 

Lucas groaned softly as she found her target, his hips bucking forward involuntarily as she traced down his torso, taking him in her mouth even as Henrik worked her clit with his tongue from behind. As she swirled her tongue around him, she moaned softly. For as shy and reluctant as Henrik had been to participate, he was quickly growing more and more enthusiastic. 

Lucas gently tipped Jewel’s chin up, meeting her eyes. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, and she nodded. He coaxed her to turn around, and she worked on Henrik’s belt and pants. He helped her as best as he could, hastily shrugging out of his jeans. 

“Oh, fuck,” She breathed as Lucas slowly entered her. She tried to maintain her focus, sliding the waistband of Henrik’s boxers down, watching with wide eyes as his cock flopped out, waiting patiently for her attention. She bit her lip, checking Henrik’s expression before wrapping her lips around him and plunging down to his base. 

“Holy shit.” Henrik groaned, brushing her hair out of her face and holding it back with one hand while going for a high five with Lucas. Their hands connected with a satisfying smack, and they shared a grin for a second before Henrik’s brow furrowed in concentration. 

God knows he didn’t want to end this night prematurely, so he tried to focus on just enjoying the moment. 

“Henrik.” Jewel looked up at the blond, who perked a brow. “Roll over.” 

“What?” 

“Just trust me.” 

Henrik locked eyes with Lucas, who only nodded encouragingly at him. Sweat was beading on the dark haired man’s forehead as he thrust his hips rhythmically. Henrik obeyed, a worry line creasing the space between his eyebrows. 

His initial reaction to the sensation of a tongue circling a place he’d never been touched like this before was to pull away and run out of the room, but he shoved it down and decided to do as she’d said. He trusted her. He could feel her hands on his nether cheeks, holding them apart gently as she worked him between soft moans and gasps. The sensation was different, but not unwelcome. 

As surprised as he was to discover that he was beginning to enjoy this, he was slightly disappointed he hadn’t tried it sooner. Maybe he hadn’t been as adventurous as he’d thought. “Shit.” The feeling of her tongue was making him curious, and he tried to look at her from over his shoulder. 

She reached over to stroke his cheek fondly. “Do you want more?” She asked, her voice low. 

“You mean…” He turned his body slightly so he could look fully behind him. “Lucas?” 

“No.” She laughed softly, shaking her head before turning to push Lucas gently away from her. “I brought a strap on. Er, if you’re game.” She and Henrik were both blushing furiously, while Lucas looked on with a half of a smirk. 

“I’ll try anything twice.” Henrik shrugged, before pouting. “Just be gentle, it’s my first time.” 

“Mate, I didn’t know you were a virgin.” Lucas teased him, and Henrik rolled his eyes. 

“Just in one last place.” Henrik winked, and Lucas rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jewel asked, and Henrik pressed his lips together before nodding. 

“Let’s do it before I can chicken out.” He braced himself, tensing his muscles, and she ran a finger up his spine gently. 

“Relax.” She told him, and he did his best to melt into the bed, burying his face in the pillow and breathing nervously. She primed him with her finger and a healthy amount of lube, and he moaned softly, surprised at how good it felt. He wanted more, and he turned his head, ready to ask for it. As Jewel steadied herself to aim, Lucas poised himself to resume fucking her. 

“Oh, fuck.” Henrik breathed as she eased her hips forward, carefully, so as not to hurt him. He pushed his face into the pillow as Lucas waited for his opportunity. She ran her fingers through Henrik’s hair to soothe him as she poured on the lube to help ease the transition into quicker thrusts. She kept a slow pace at first, until she gauged that Henrik was relaxing into it. 

Lucas steadied her hips as he penetrated her from behind, and she gasped softly, instinctively clutching a bundle of Henrik’s hair in one of her hands. He moaned into the pillow, and when it was clear he was enjoying it, she pulled his hair a little harder. “Harder.” He breathed, and she leaned in. 

“Say that again.” 

“Harder.” He begged, louder this time. She obliged, and he found his breath coming in gasps and moans. 

For a while, the only thing he registered was the motion of their hips rocking simultaneously. Then, Jewel’s hand curved around his cock, pumping him tentatively at first. He shoved his face into the pillow with a soft whimper. Her motions grew more aggressive, almost frantic, and he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He wanted to stay in this bubble, save this memory and lock it away for a rainy day. 

“Do you like that?” She breathed against his neck, before taking her teeth to the sensitive skin. He shuddered and whimpered again, his hands searching for traction in the sheets. 

“Y-yeah.” He breathed, and she nibbled at the shell of his ear. “Oh, god, yeah.” He moaned. A part of him was deeply shocked to be enjoying this so thoroughly (god, he could hear the slapping sounds of Lucas enjoying himself and even that was kind of hot) but another part was even more shocked he hadn’t done something like this sooner. Oh well, never too late. 

Suddenly, they were disengaging, and Lucas was grinning deviously. 

“Why don’t we try something different?” He asked, and Jewel nodded before straddling Henrik. 

“Keep that lube handy.” She told him, and he laughed. 

“Wait, what?” Henrik’s eyes widened, but she was already sheathing him. 

“Just relax.” She leaned forward to kiss him even as Lucas was lubing up, preparing to join Henrik inside of her. 

“You’re not gonna--that’s not--you’re not going to fit!” Henrik’s protests were muffled against her lips, his eyes wide with concern. 

“Lean forward.” Lucas told Jewel, who did as he asked. “Trust us.” He told Henrik, who still looked dubious. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to hurt her. Or you.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” She kissed him again, as Lucas began to work his way into her entrance. He groaned softly, making use of the lube as he finally managed to push all the way in. 

“Whoa.” Henrik’s eyes widened. “Bröther, our dicks are touching.” 

Lucas pretended not to hear him, instead brushing the hair off of Jewel’s neck and whispering “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” In her ear. She squeaked, trying to adjust to the new sensation and the immense pressure . In a way, it felt good, but in another, she was slightly worried they might tear her in two. Henrik threw his arms around her as he gently thrust up into her, as Lucas thrust from behind. 

“Oh, holy shit.” Jewel breathed, burying her face in the pillow next to Henrik’s head. He ran his hands up and down her back as if to soothe her. 

“You’re doing amazing, babe.” He murmured. 

“Shut up, Henrik.” She lifted her head, and he smiled adoringly at her. She caved in and kissed the blond, as Lucas started moving faster. “Oh, god,” She breathed against his mouth, and he lifted a hand to her face, running his thumb along her cheek. 

“Is it too much?” Lucas asked throatily, and Jewel turned to look at him, tracing her finger along his jawline. 

“No.” 

A devious grin stretched his lips as he pulled her hair back, exposing her long throat. She leaned her head back and sighed happily as he kissed and nibbled along the length of the side of her neck. 

“Does it feel good?” Henrik asked nervously, his eyes half lidded. She just nodded at him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

As they moved inside of her, she could hardly think, it was all she could do to brace herself against Henrik’s firm body. Incoherent, happy sounds fell out of her mouth. She was grateful for the hands of the two men keeping her in place.

“Oh, fuck.” Henrik swore, his hips bucking up almost involuntarily as he finished. An embarrassed look crossed his face for a split second before he relaxed. Lucas came suddenly with a soft groan and pulled out. Jewel lay limp across Henrik, who just held her, playing with her hair idly. 

Lucas disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with a damp cloth. Henrik and Jewel both gasped for air as he handed the rag to Henrik. 

“Mate, you have to stop calling me  _ brother. _ ” Lucas told him, but he was smiling faintly. Henrik snorted and gently helped Jewel onto her back. She looked completely blissed out, and didn’t seem to be registering their conversation. 

“I can’t help it, you know this.” Henrik smiled sheepishly as he cleaned himself up gingerly. 

“We got you a cake.” Jewel murmured, rolling into Lucas’ arms when he joined them in bed. 

“Can it wait?” Henrik asked, rolling over to spoon her. 

“Okay.” She assessed him through eyes that she could barely keep open. 

“Up for round two?” Henrik asked, and she laughed softly. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna need a moment.” 

Lucas perked a brow. “Maybe we don’t need to give him the cake.”

“I worked hard on that cake. He’s getting the damn thing.” 

“Well, now I’m curious.” He got out of bed, and she pointed to a cardboard box sitting on the TV stand. He opened it slowly, his eyes wide when he saw how elaborately decorated it was. 

In immaculate cursive, it read “Sorry for bullying you into a threesome, Henrik.” 

“What kind of cake is it?” He asked. 

“Blue raspberry.” Jewel told him. Lucas snickered. 

“Are you serious?” Lucas shook his head in utter disbelief. 

“It’s not half bad.” Henrik had a fistful of cake. 

“Oh, come on, mate, you’re supposed to use a fork.” 

“There wasn’t one,” Henrik said through a mouthful of cake. 

Jewel whispered something into Lucas’ ear, and he laughed. “Yeah, that’d be a laugh.” Henrik perked a brow but otherwise ignored them. 

“Lucas says if you--” 

“No, you said that.” 

“Alright, fine. If you eat the entire cake, we’ll give you a prize.” 

“Sure.” Henrik shrugged, and set to work eating the cake happily. What could be better than following up a threesome with two of his favorite people than a weird, blue raspberry cake? It wasn’t half bad, really. Lucas and Jewel shared a look before watching him devour the cake, faster than they imagined possible. 

“So what’s my prize?” Henrik asked. 

“Another threesome with us.” 

“Oh, bröther.” Henrik wore a worried expression before grinning at them. “I’m game.” 


End file.
